


Proving Them Wrong

by JulesHawke



Series: Joker week 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, being the best helmsman in the fleet, criminal act, proving himself, stealing the Normandy, the best pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: Jeff 'Joker' Moreau knew he was the best pilot the Alliance had, his scores proved that, but all they saw were his crutches. It left him only one option to prove he had the skills.





	Proving Them Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Joker week 2018 - stealing the Normandy.

Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau never thought of himself as a criminal. But if he wanted to prove himself it looked like it was the only option he had.

He’d breezed through flight school, became the highest scoring pilot ever in all his tests, even better than the instructors. He had a natural talent for flying so they told him, could handle every problem they threw at him, even some they made up on the spot. So why then wouldn’t they let him fly their ships?

When graduation had ended he’d been the first to look at the boards, applying for every post from shuttles to battleships, although he hoped for a frigate. Then he spotted the special projects test pilot posting. He wanted that one.

Every rejection hurt. He knew why, one look at his medical file and he’d be rejected outright. Maybe all those people who told him he would never fly had been right. But the straw that broke him came from General Invectus.

_‘I’m better qualified, have better flight scores than Crooks. He’s made mistakes that should never have been made. It should be me flying that ship.’_

Joker had said as Invectus stepped off his shuttle. The turian looked at him and scoffed.

_‘Do you really think we’d allow a cripple to handle such a sophisticated starship.’_

It left him with little choice and on the day of the test flight he landed on the dock, close to the airlock but hidden among crates and machinery. He didn’t have to wait long.

‘Hey, Crooks,’ he called as the pilot walked towards the airlock, ‘can you check this out for me. The hatch won’t close and I need to get back to pick up more dignitaries.’

‘I don’t have … .’

‘It will only take a minute,’ he pleaded, ‘I can’t balance and check the hydraulics at the same time.’

Crooks glanced towards the control room before hurrying over to help. He leant down to look and Joker hit him over the head with the handle of his crutch. Luckily he collapsed into the shuttle except for his feet which Joker hurriedly shoved inside and closed the hatch. Locking the shuttle with his own code he rushed across to the airlock and stepped inside.

His heart raced, pounding against his sternum, about to break through the bone. He wiped his hands on his trousers and stepped onto the ship proper. Glancing towards the CIC to find it empty he entered the cockpit and sat in the seat he knew should be his.

He ran the pre-flight check and, satisfied that everything was in order, locked down access to the CIC. Any crew on board would be denied access until he released the lock. Taking a deep breath he set the Normandy in motion.

She was perfection under his fingertips, responding immediately to his commands. Her balance felt off and it took him a moment to compensate for the huge mass effect core at her heart. He became one with the ship, feeling the roll as he pitched her over, the hum of her power like a drug he craved. Open space called to him and released the energy building up in both him and the ship. They left Arcturus behind in a flash of light.

His dream had become real. He sat at the helm of one of the most advanced warships the Alliance owned. It was where he belonged. The sense of space passing over them, around them and ahead of them almost had him drooling. There was so much of it. It overwhelmed him and fear of not being able to control his flight path washed over him, the very openness he’d craved suddenly terrifying in its expanse. What if he destroyed the ship, got them lost?

He breathed deep, forcing down the nerves, cracking his fingers to stop the shake in his hands. The best of the best, he’d claimed that title and now he had to live up to it. Setting a course he headed for the test course. A flashing light caught his attention and he groaned.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ He cursed his own stupidity.

He’d forgotten to close out the coms. Opening up the channel he heard the crew on the deck below calling for help, telling control that someone had hijacked the Normandy and they were locked out.

Anderson advised them to stay calm. They’d found Crooks. The duty patrol had been ordered to disable the ship and they appeared on his scanner.

_Damn it._

Putting the Normandy into a roll he dropped away and heard the fighter pilot cursing on the coms as he reported the miss to Anderson. He continued on to the start of the test course the fighters still on his tail and trying to get a lock. Anderson ordered them to disable the ship as they couldn't let it fall into enemy hands.

Joker opened up the com. ‘Alliance control this is the SSV Normandy. The ship is in good hands. I know the manifest and the course and will return the ship to dock once I’ve finished.’

‘Who is this?’ Anderson asked, anger clouding his words.

‘Flight Lieutenant Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau, sir.’

He could hear Anderson ordering someone to find his file. ‘You should bring the ship back, son, before this goes too far.’

‘Sorry, sir, can’t do that.’ Joker feared he was cutting his own throat but he couldn’t go back now. He had to prove he deserved to be in the seat.

An alarm told him one of the fighters had locked on and prepared to fire.

‘Moreau, you need to bring the ship back before we’re forced to fire on you.’

‘Give it your best shot … sir.’

He could hear Dillard cursing in the background and Joker knew he’d made him look like a fool. The first ping from the test course beacon drew his attention and he had no more time to think.

The test course consisted of several beacons meant to represent enemy ships, an Alliance created asteroid field and at least three surprise elements meant to test reflexes. The first beacon registered as a battleship, fully loaded and sending out fighters.

They were fast. In seconds his scanners were full of enemy blips, including the patrol that had followed him in. Putting the ship into stealth he climbed up and over the enemy. Reappearing behind the beacon he targeted the com array and fired. The only blips remaining belonged to the patrol he knew to be real.

The rest was too easy and he finished the course in record time even though the fighters stayed on his tail, trying their best to score a hit. He docked the ship, unlocked access and stepped onto the dock. He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face, even when he found a security detail, Anderson, Dillard and Invectus waiting for him.

‘Why, son?’ Anderson asked as he stepped onto the dock.

‘What do you see when you look at me, sir?’ Joker saw the moment Anderson realised. ‘I am the best qualified pilot in the Alliance, I have better scores than the instructors, I just completed your test course in record time while under fire. I also hacked the ship, broke through your security protocols. But all anyone sees are these crutches,’ he waved one in the air for emphasis. ‘I was born to fly the Normandy, she’s perfect,’ he glanced along her hull, oblivious to the anger rolling off his superiors. He grinned, ‘I’m in love.’

‘Yeah,’ Dillard stepped into his personal space and Joker cringed as he yelled, ‘well you’ll be writing your love letters from prison.’ He indicated the guards to come forward and arrest him.

‘Wait.’ General Invectus stepped forward. ‘I think he should be the Normandy’s pilot.’

‘What!?’ Dillard spat, his face bright red.

‘He is right. He did just finish the course in record time while under fire. He outmanoeuvred your fighters, your security and the crew. It would be in the best interests of turian and human relations for him to have the job.’

Joker gaped, speechless. Dillard spluttered and failed to form a coherent sentence. Anderson kept his eyes on Joker.

‘I understand Joker, but this was the wrong way to do make your point.’

‘It was the only way to make my point, sir.’

‘I can’t let you get away with this unscathed, you have to expect some form of punishment.’

‘Yes, sir.’ He grinned and nodded.

‘Welcome to the Normandy Flight Lieutenant.’ Anderson held out his hand and Joker took it. ‘I expect a full report on how she handles on my desk in the morning, and maybe you’d better suggest some security upgrades.’

‘Aye, aye,’ Joker saluted and Anderson chuckled.

‘You’d better get back on board and carry out system checks.’ Anderson said, turning to lead the others away.

Crooks stood to one side and Joker waited for him to react. He’d just lost the dream job to someone he considered not worthy. Instead he held out his hand and Joker took it hesitantly.

‘Well done, Moreau. And congratulations.’

‘I thought you’d be mad, want to punch my lights out.’ Joker frowned at him.

‘Nah, you deserve this. You’re right, you are the best and this ship should have the best. Good luck.’

Joker watched him walk away before turning back to the ship, walking back on board and taking his seat.

‘Hey baby, I’m home.’


End file.
